


How Tony Stark Did It All

by ExLover



Series: How Tony Stark and Steve Rogers created a family [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Anxiety, Asgard, Birth, Cliffhangers, Domestic Avengers, Graphic Description, Guilt, Implied Mpreg, Implied Sexual Content, Love, M/M, Male Pregnancy, Marriage, Mpreg, Roleplay, Same-Sex Marriage, graphic birth, supportive Steve, supportive husband
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-02 04:51:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10209992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExLover/pseuds/ExLover
Summary: Tony's finally giving birth to the twins after eight grueling months.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So first installment of a series... I'm making my 4 year long role play into fanfic, I chose a random moment from my roleplay and wrote it out. There will be more to come!

The healer looked to Tony, who seem somewhat frazzled by the whole situation.

 

“Push when I tell you to.”

 

She said in a firm, but calm tone of voice. Tony nodded to her, he was freaked out enough but now he was told to push? He knew that’s how the babies were going to come out but; it was so real at this point. At this very moment Tony knew he was going to actually push out two babies. In Asgard. Tony Stark, a male, pregnant with twins. What a mess.

 

With slight hesitation Tony uttered out, “Okay…” He looked to Steve with fear in his eyes. But of course, Perfect Steve seemed to be collected. Tony couldn’t see an trace of worry on his expression. Steve gave Tony a reassuring look and reached for Tony’s hand. With a quick kiss on the back of it, he grasped it, letting Tony know he was there for him. Steve was his husband, he was going to stick with Tony no matter what.

 

Although Steve had an amazing poker face, he was just as scared. His husband giving birth on an strange alien planet terrified Steve. It was all his fault, if Steve hadn’t gotten Tony pregnant, if he hadn’t forgotten a condom that night…. All these thoughts flowed through Steve’s mind, there was nothing Steve could do to shake off the tremendous guilt he was feeling. But the only thing he could do was be strong for Tony and the babies; nothing was going to change the fact that the babies were coming, and their family would be complete.

 

“I’m right here: I’m right here, you have the strength to do this, Tony.” Steve reminded him.

 

“Push.” Said the healer, and Tony gave a small nod and pushed. Tony had been in plenty of uncomfortable positions in his life, but this one was Number One. Tony was given an epidural of some sorts, something the healer had given him. He felt pain, but it wasn’t the worst pain he’s ever felt, this was doable. The pressure was intense, Tony’s face flushed red, sweat forming at his forehead, his hand quivering from squeezing Steve’s. Tony was sure he looked a lot mess, but Steve was looking at him as if he were the most amazing being on the planet. It was almost a sappy look, and if Tony weren’t so focused on pushing (and the pain) he would have laughed. After a few seconds of pushing Tony was allowed a few moments to recover and rest. Fuck, he really needed those few moments, this shit was not what he expected. Steve pushed back the hair that clung to Tony’s sweaty forehead and gave him a quick peck on the cheek. And then the nurse gave Tony the okay to push again. Tony pushed but quickly stopped, immediately earning concerned looks from the healer and Steve.

 

“I can’t…. I can.. Not do this. I’ll do anything, just not this.” Tony begged, his voice filled with pure pain. He changed his mind, this wasn’t doable and it was only the second push.

 

Steve gave Tony’s hand a quick squeeze. “Tony that’s bullshit and you know it. I’ve seen you walk through the most hellish missions and you walk out strong, I know you can do this. The scar on your chest proves that an-”

“I know! I know I can do it, but _holy shit_ this is unlike anything I’ve ever done!” Tony interrupted, he took a few deep breathes before pushing again. As he pushed, he couldn’t help but feel out of tune with his body, he felt as if he were being pushed to his limits, but he _had_ to keep pushing, for the sake of his family. “ _Fuck!”_  Tony couldn’t help but sob out, it was the only thing keeping him from completely crying. Steve felt _so_ guilty.

 

“Push for a bit longer and then you can take a small break.” She informed, prompting Tony to moan in pain before pushing with most of his strength. He just wanted this over with already. Childbirth, at this moment, did _not_ feel like a miracle. Tony groaned and collapsed backwards from his previous position, hunched over, holding his fucking legs apart. Steve kissed Tony and wiped the sweat from his forehead. “You’re doing amazing, just a little bit more, I promise.” Steve said with a small smile. Tony looked up to Steve, panting. He just nodded and tried focusing on the fact that he was almost done.

 

“Just one more push, the head will be out and I can assist you the rest of the way.” The healer explained. Tony was more than grateful. Tony leaned forward, moving his legs wide apart and pushed. He could actually feel the baby’s head moving, which freaked him out entirely. “Oh my god..” He panted out as the healer pulled the baby the rest of the way out. Seconds past before Tony and Steve heard the loud wails from the baby. Once again, Tony collapsed against the pillows and shared a relieved smile with Steve. The healer placed the screaming baby on top of Tony’s chest. He was wrinkly, red, and squishy looking, but he was Tony’s baby, and he was beautiful. The genius’s eyes filled with unshed tears, he was crying because he was halfway done, and because he had just given birth to the most amazing, beautiful baby boy. But that was to be expected, Tony Stark _had_ to have the most amazing kids.

 

Steve laughed, tears in his eyes as well. “Tony, look at him, you did so good, I’m so proud of you.” He said and stroked the baby’s cheek with his finger. Steve was a bit nervous to touch such a delicate being, he didn’t want to hurt his son. Tony nodded, not taking his eyes away from the baby. God, he was so small, so pure, he didn’t know what to do next. Luckily the healer lifted the baby and swaddled him in a thick blanket, handing him to Steve. He didn't have to worry about holding him while pushing.

  
“It’s time to push again.” The healer told Tony and he frowned. Steve held the baby with one arm and held Tony’s hand with his free one. “Just a bit more, babe, and then you’re done forever.” He reminded him.

 

Tony nodded and pushed.


End file.
